Invader Zim
|-|"Human" Zim= |-|Undisguised Zim= Summary Invader Zim is a rambunctious alien soldier who, in the past, has caused the destruction of his own planet accidentally. As punishment, the almighty Tallest sent him to the worst planet in the universe (Earth) to "invade" it with the worst possible equipment, including a broken battle robot named GIR. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B to 9-C physically, at least High 8-C with all weapons and gear, up to High 7-B with prep-time | At least 8-A Name: Zim Origin: Invader Zim Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Irken Invader, Defect Frycook Powers and Abilities: Weapon Mastery of Alien Weapons, Adaptation to Environments, Explosion Manipulation, Makes Use of Energy Weapons, Invisibility with certain gear, Flight with certain pieces of gear, Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Enhanced Senses with certain pieces of gear, Toon Force, Biological Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Portals, Teleportation with certain pieces of gear, Electricity Manipulation with certain gear, Light Manipulation with certain gear, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield with certain gear, Resistance to Pain, Time Travel | Gravity Manipulation, Disguise Creation, Far superior Flight Attack Potency: Average Human level to Street level physically (The latter requires some amplification), at least Large Building level with all weapons and gear (His house alone crushed buildings underfoot, rockets and such regularly leave entire structures flattened), up to Large City level with prep-time (Created a water balloon that destroyed the entire city) | At least Multi-City Block level (Deals significant damage to asteroids) Speed: Up to Supersonic+ (Capable of passing a relatively huge city in seconds) | MFTL+ (Calculated to move at 1.134 billion miles per minute) Lifting Strength: Unknown, up to Class 100 with all equipment | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class GJ with most equipment (The house alone can destroy entire buildings by right of sheer size, battle mechs should be capable of far more) | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level physically (Can survive being thrown through a brick wall by an explosion), Building level in most pieces of gear (By right of sheer size) | At least Continent level (Withstands its own kinetic force; should be noted that it can break down by any one of a number of weaknesses and flaws) Stamina: Nigh-endless | Limited, breaks down often Standard Equipment: GIR, Voot Cruiser, Megadoomer X-3 Combat Stealth Mech, The Hunter Destroyer, Orbital Water Balloon, Battle Gnomes Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius at the least, capable of manufacturing a biological experiment of a demonic squid monster who, in turn, was capable of crafting an army of cyborgs on its own with no equipment. That said, he is Below Human in combat and often is considered defective as a part of this; he is even prone to friendly fire Weaknesses: Very often fails due to plot armor | Prone to shutting down and system failure Key: Base | With Voot Cruiser Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Invader Zim